1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locking devices, and more particularly, to a fingerprint-actuated padlock allowing keyless operation of the padlock.
2. Description of Related Art
As many persons are aware, after having locked an item, such as a chain, locker, storage case, sports equipment, or the like using a padlock having a key operated or combination lock, the loss of the key or the forgetting of the combination to the lock can cause problems. Furthermore, if the lock is destroyed to open the item being locked, unwanted costs are incurred in replacing the lock.
Many types of devices are known having holographic or fingerprint actuated locking devices or methods for locking various types of mechanisms. However, these known devices and methods do not relate to padlocks, nor do they indicate how they could be applied to a padlock.
The present invention provides a padlock incorporating a keyless operating means actuated by reading the fingerprint of an authorized user that has been entered into the padlock, and is usable in instances where it is desirable to have keyless unlocking of the padlock.
To conserve battery life, the present invention preferably includes an actuating means, such as a button to turn on a fingerprint scanning system that reads the fingerprint of an authorized user and allows the padlock to be unlocked or unlocks the padlock.